


Another one hits the dust

by Katdakat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katdakat/pseuds/Katdakat
Summary: Arc trooper Sevens has one to many drinks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Another one hits the dust

The club was loud the music is pumping and 79s is jam packed. Lots of troopers came to 79s was well as some curious civilians. For tonight was a night for celebration a night to party like there is no tomorrow! Meanwhile away from the crowded area in a booth to the side where some members of the 829th. Mustang, sevens, eros and panther are present tonight. The rest had some work to catch up on or called in an early night. 

"So I saw to her, baby you look like you fell from heaven. Because I feel so blessed to be in you're presence. She scoffed at me saying she's heard that one before and walked off. I have never felt so hurt before and she never even gave me a smile" eros sighs and takes a sip of his brightly colored martini.   
"You say "I've never been felt so hurt" every time somebody rejects you, eros!" Sevens says from a across the table booth.   
"Well because it's TRUE! Each no person is unique, unlike us clones, so each experience hurts!" Eros shots back. Sevens rolls is eyes as does panther who is sitting next to eros on the left. To eros right was Mustang who was just gingerly sipping at his pina colota. "Sevens you know how eros is. Always wearing his heart in his sleeve for his "true love". Sevens sickers a little. Eros placed his hand on his chest is mock hurt "well! It's not like you've ever been in love before"   
"Oh yeah? Is that what you think eros"  
"Oh its fact Mustang in fact in pretty sure Sevens has you beat in that category" parker quips from eros left. Mustang shoots panther a glare. Panther hides his smirk behind his drink.   
"Oh man guys I think I'm in love..." sevens says looking out across to the bar. Mustang groans, eros tries to see what Sevens spotted, panther only shakes his head.   
"Sevens that's not love."   
"Since when did you become a love expert? Huh?"  
"Just now di'kut"   
"I'm going to go talk to her" sevens slams back the rest of his hard liqueur and moves to stand. Now sevens was in no position to speak to the other gender. Not after that liqueur and 7 shots of space tequila. To the untrained eye he seemed sober but Mustang knows better. It's only a matter of time before everything punches him at once. Prompting to make Sevens a fool out of himself.  
Mustang moves to intervene scooting out of the both so he can catch sevens. Who is already severely steps ahead. 

"Sevens wait! You're not sober enough to talk to her!" He grabs the other arcs shoulder and tries to pull him back to the table. Sevens, unperturbed only shoves a hand in Mustangs face. and smooths a hand Over his blond, reg cut hair. Mustang flips him off with both hands as hes shoved back. "Fine! But dont come crying to me when she slaps you!" He calls to the retreating form. "Just like the last girl you've tried to get with" he grumbles and goes back to sit down. The other two well eros mostly is trying to hold back his laughs. Panther only looks on and gets a mental list ready for sunshine. Or the gruad which ever got to him first tonight. 

Meanwhile sevens sluanters over to the girl in question. A pretty blue twi'lek with heart shaped goggles on her head. The twi was busy talking to some blue pilots next to her when Sevens takes puts a hand down on the bar.   
"Hey gorgeous" he kinda slurs out.   
"You're hot wanna go make out in the qlly behind here?" He puts on his most charming smile. The blue twi'lek isn't surprised but the boys in blue are sputtering out laughter behind her from Sevens super blunt statement.   
"Real smooth brother!" One of the blue ones say after regaining some composure.   
The blue twi'lek only rolls her eyes and walks away leaving Sevens alone with no response. His shoulders slumped and he felt a small tears gather in his eyes but oh! Some other women in what seemed to be ok yellow mandolorain armor cought his eye. 'Yeah... she's really pretty too...' he thinks to himself. He gives her a few run downs with his eyes before nodding to himself. Unknown to him was that a purple trooper next to the yellow mando saw what happend between Sevens and the blue twi"lek. And he also noticed how he was checking out his girl, unacceptable. He knows what's coming next so he stands. Sevens makes his way over "hey beautiful-" he was cut short by the purple trooper. Immediately knocking out the arc trooper and Sevens falls back. Across the room Mustang has his hands in his face. Eros is pretending he didn't see that because then he would have to tend to the now. Forming black bruise on Sevens face and/or possible a small fracture. Panther just shakes his head and casually sips his drink. 

3 hours later Sevens wakes up to a pounding headache and his face hurt..as still blurry and who was? Where was? His head hurt and he groaned. "Wh... what happun?" He croaked out. "You got the punches in the face trooper. " came a stern voice. "Sunshine...."  
"Eros says it only bruised so you'll be fine. But you pulled another stunt in 79s tonight."  
"How did-"   
"Someone recorded it and now you're popular and Mustang told me."  
"Of course he did..." sevens sighs.  
"You also get a 2 weeks worth of cleaning duty"   
"Sunshine-"  
"Nope! You said if you pulled something like this again. That we should do something about it so now I am. Now hurry up and feels better so you can get started"   
Sevens sniffs and mentally resigns himself to his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly drabble!   
> Stop by my Instagram or tumblr @cloneplatoon to see more of clones!


End file.
